Non-protein-coding (npc) RNAs are key mediators in the control of eukaryotic gene expression. In brain, npcRNAs have been implicated in adaptive changes that underlie a neuron's capacity for long-term plastic responses to external stimuli. Such capacity, it is suggested, is supported at least in part by the translational regulation of gene expression at the synapse. However, while providing a molecular framework for the input-specific management of synaptic protein repertoires, the concept of synaptic translation is contingent upon molecular tools to ensure stringent control of the translational machinery. What are the functional mechanisms to implement such control, and how are they regulated in neurons? In the research proposed here, it is submitted that small npcRNAs are instrumental in the orchestration of neuronal translational control. Specifically, it is conjectured that synapto-dendritic BC RNAs engage neuronal translation by repressing the initiation mechanism. This conjecture will be experimentally investigated as follows. First, the molecular mechanism of BC-mediated repression will be elucidated by dissecting the functional interplay between BC1 RNA and its target in the translation pathway, eukaryotic initiation factor 4A (eIF4A). This analysis will also probe the role of eIF4B, an eIF4A co-factor, as an effector of BC1-eIF4A interactions. The subsequent step will establish the mode of action of human BC200 RNA in translational control. This effort is prompted by the notion that BC200 RNA, a primate npcRNA that functions as a translational repressor, may be implicated in neurological disease. Neuronal targets of BC-mediated repression will be identified using candidate and unbiased approaches. Because the functional consequences of BC repression appear to intersect with those of the fragile X mental retardation protein (FMRP), it will be necessary to ascertain mode of action and potential convergence of the two repression pathways. In the final objective, the hypothesis will be scrutinized that BC repression, conceivably operating in the MEK/ERK signaling pathway, contributes to a synaptic balance of power vis--vis translational stimulation resulting from metabotropic glutamate receptor activation. It is the overall goal of the proposed research to establish molecular mechanisms and functional significance of npcRNAs in neuronal translational control pathways. It is anticipated that results from this work will shed light on the role of such pathways in synaptic plasticity maintenance and dysfunction. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In neurons, translational control by synapto-dendritic BC RNAs has been implicated in the maintenance of local stimulation-repression homeostasis at the synapse. Dysregulation of BC1 control precipitates synaptic hyperexcitability and epileptogenic responses that appear to intersect with sequelae resulting from lack of fragile X mental retardation protein. The functional consequences of dysregulated BC control are therefore of direct relevance to the biology of neurological and mental disorders.